


巴萨现役alpha运动员性能力检测报告

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	巴萨现役alpha运动员性能力检测报告

 

时间：2017/10/26  
项目编号：HAS-016  
总负责人：Doctor. Krill · Johnson

 

* * *

 

测试对象：Luis · Suarez  
测试对象伴侣：Edison · Cavani（omega）  
年龄：31岁  
性别：男  
性征：alpha  
职业：现役足球运动员  
职位：巴塞罗那足球俱乐部9号  
数据记录：Doctor. Alfonso · Miller  
录像观察：Cristina · J · Carrisi

 

* * *

 

**HAS-016-T1：管控测试**

  
测试房间：布景完全模拟球员公寓，床头柜内置三枚Trojan Bareskin高敏感度乳胶安全套，列表循环播放极具挑逗性和暗示意味的歌曲  
测试地点：正常尺寸双人床  
测试过程：

  
19:30 测试对象及omega伴侣进入模拟房间，拥吻并隔着衣服互相抚摸  
19:35 电脑开始按照列表自动播放曲目，伴侣换上深灰色家居服，测试开始  
19:37 测试对象下体出现明显勃起迹象，阴茎翘起，双丸紧缩，体温上升，信息素开始蔓延，浓度较低  
19:40 测试对象亲吻伴侣的脸颊，从嘴唇吻至发尾，双手自上而下摸索对方脖颈  
19:43 测试对象抚摸伴侣的腺体，缓慢地舔咬三次，右手从伴侣胸部外侧摸索至中胸沟，时而挤压两侧乳头，信息素浓度迅速升高  
19:45 测试对象将伴侣推倒在双人床中央，左手褪下运动裤及内裤，露出勃起约75度的阴茎，右手包裹着伴侣左胸乳晕  
19:48 测试对象撕开安全套外包装戴好，伴侣从床头柜拿出润滑液，倒在手心里为自己开拓润滑  
19:50 润滑准备工作完毕，测试对象用手握着已完全勃起的阴茎，对准伴侣的生殖道入口磨蹭，伴侣的两条腿环住他的腰部  
19:52 测试对象阴茎的龟头部位插入伴侣生殖道，伴侣双手攥紧床单，将其抓出一道道褶皱  
19:54 测试对象暂停插入，附身亲吻伴侣的腺体，并握住其生殖器上下套弄  
20:00 测试对象的阴茎全部插入，以传教士体位开始第一轮性交，双丸随动作撞击在伴侣臀部，发出清晰的声响  
20:10 测试对象抓住伴侣的腰侧，以深深浅浅深深的规律抽插，亲吻伴侣嘴唇的同时力度适中地揉捏胸肌，揉捏动作无规律  
20:17 测试对象借着传教士体位向右侧倒下，形成将伴侣抱在胸前的侧位，阴茎在改变体位的过程中于生殖道内旋转180度，没有抽出，也没有疲软迹象  
20:24 测试对象在试图用食指和大拇指对伴侣的乳头进行刺激时，被伴侣肘击到第三条肋骨处，阴茎没有抽出，也没有疲软迹象  
20:25 被肘击的测试对象抓住伴侣的胳膊，借势更换体位，面对面拥抱的同时用力向内部抽送，进入伴侣的生殖腔口，室内信息素浓度达到峰值  
20:27 测试对象伴侣达到高潮，射精后被钉在测试对象的阴茎上无法动弹  
20:30 测试对象在伴侣内生殖腔中成结，开始射精；伴侣生殖腔内潮吹，腔口剧烈收缩，体液顺着腿根流下，室内信息素浓度超过机器可测量范围  
20:45 测试对象阴茎结消退，性交结束

 

* * *

 

**HAS-016-T2：反应测试**

  
测试编号：016-RT-01  
测试内容：给测试对象提供伴侣在不同场合身着不同服装、不同裸露程度的照片，观察测试对象反应  
结果：

 

测试编号：016-RT-02  
测试内容：给测试对象提供伴侣在不同场合、不同状态下录制的音频，观察测试对象反应  
结果：

 

* * *

 

**检测结果**

  
1、测试对象的阴茎在疲软状态下长度为6.05in，粗约1.97in；完全勃起后长度为7.09in，粗约2.64in。双睾丸外形大小正常，表面未见异常。  
2、测试对象的阴茎勃起反应较快，持续时间较长，勃起硬度较高。正常状态下，测试对象性唤起时间约为2min，勃起后至射精时长为53min，至阴茎结消退时长1h 8min，射精量5.3ml，颜色气味及液化时间正常。  
3、测试对象的心理性勃起反应异常明显，对有关性内容的听觉、视觉及思维想象反应过于强烈。建议进行针对性脱敏训练，以避免在巴萨对巴黎比赛期间因产生无法控制的生理反应造成失误。  
注：此报告只对本次检测结果负责。


End file.
